The Same Think chapter 1
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Exo stories/Just read Seberapapun kau mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi, namun kami tetap akan tahu kebenarannya./Chanyeol fict/ ChanBaek/ ChanSoo/Exo stories.


Author : Im Soo Jung

Title : The Same Think

Genre : Sad, Angst

Cast : Park Chanyeol, All member from EXO

Note :

Apa yah? Ini cerita gaje binti alay deh kayakna, tak tahu lah saya. Ide ini udah ngebet banget diotak, gak bisa ditahan lagi. Dan, jadilah epep gaje ini. Author Im masih belajar, mohon bantuannya. . . Hehe, sekian dan terima uang.

_Happy Reading_

_Please Leave Your Comment_

_-Semuanya akan berubah, semua akan menjadi yang lain._

_-Semua akan berakhir pada kematian, kemusnahan._

_-Disaat tidak ada lagi yang mengingatmu, saat kau mati._

_-Aku hanya tak ingin membiarkan ada sedih melewati hari hari kalian._

_-Aku tak akan membiarkan senyuman itu luntur setelah semua kenyataan ini terkuak, aku ingin kalian terus mengukir senyum itu_

_Selalu- __**Park**__**Chanyeol**_

__The Same Think__

Debu menyeruak, terbongkar dari celah celah. Angin terhempas dan langkah berderap mulai berhentak. Damai tak lagi terasa saat mobil van putih itu masuk dan memajang dihalaman.

Salah satu namja bertubuh paling tinggi keluar dan terlihat nampak bersemangat. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah lebar lebar meninggalkan namja panda dibelakangnya.

"Ya! Kris, tunggu!" Mata pandanya tak teralih dan ia terus memanggil namja jangkung bernama Kris itu walau seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tao! Jangan tinggalkan lagi tasmu di van, kau akan kerepotan seperti kemarin dan kami juga ikut susah," Luhan berkata, lelah wajahnya terlihat dari cara ia berbicara dan cara ia menatap Tao dengan lesu.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata setelah ia sadar semua member telah berada didorm namun Chanyeol tetap belum terlihat keluar dari van. "Kalian melihatnya?"

"Mungkin ia kelelahan lagi divan, belakangan ini sering terjadi padanya," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpatik, kemudian menaruh ranselnya di sofa tempat Chen terhempas dalam lelahnya.

"Kita semua lelah, sepertinya hanya anak itu yang seperti orang sakit," Chen melenguh kemudian memejamkan matanya setelah dapat dirasanya ada sisi berat menghantam pelupuk matanya hingga membuat matanya terasa mengantuk.

"Aku akan memanggilnya," Kyungsoo melempar jaketnya dan tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh Jongin.

.

.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat pintu van terbuka. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol masih disana, namun gerak tubuh Chanyeol nampak aneh saat anak saat namja tinggi itu mencoba bangun dari senderan kursi jok.

"Yeoll?" Kyungsook menelengkan kepalanya membuat tubuhnya dapat masuk ke van tanpa terhantuk pintu. "Kau baik?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan kemudian suara samarnya terdengar, tenggelam dalam suaranya yang mulai menghilang. "Hanya pusing."

Kyungsoo menyerngit, dirinya tak mengerti. Pusing tak membuat orang susah berdiri dan bergerak dari posisinya, "jangan main main Yeoll, wajahmu mulai pucat."

Sebelum Chanyeol menyuarakan kata 'ya', Kyungsoo sudah memapahnya. Memapah, kata yang sulit jika kau lebih pendek dari yang dipapah. Masalahnya tiang listrik didepannya sangat berbeda berat dan ukuran, ia akan kalah telak jika tiba tiba Chanyeol pingsan menghantam tubuhnya.

Bruk

Kyungsoo menghela dan napasnya tersengal. Saat matanya menangkap Chanyeol terlelap, ia tak lagi terlalu khawatir. Memang belakangan ini ia sudah berkali kali melihat Chanyeol berjalan kebelakang backstage sendirian. Yang membuatnya khawatir apa yang membuatnya sering seperti itu? Itu juga yang sering dipertanyakan Suho dan Kris, dan Chanyeol akan tetap menjawab dengan kata yang sama.

"Aku baik, jangan perdulikan aku."

Kyungsoo benci itu, membencinya hingga ia ingin mengorek ungkapan sebenarnya. Ia kadang melihat suram dalam mata foxy bulat itu, dan hatinya membuncah ingin mengembalikan kembali cahaya mata itu.

Kyungsoo tersentak, menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang menggeliat kecil menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Hatinya terenyuh ingin mendekati Chanyeol, dan membangunkannya untuk sekedar meminum obat. Namun tak dilakukannya setelah matanya menatap Chanyeol yang sudah dalam damainya, lelap dalam lelah yang terpaut jelas diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya melenggang meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin jauh dari kamar.

Saat kakinya melangkah ia tersadar akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya tersentak dan kembali masuk kekamar Chanyeol. Kakinya yang tak beralas berjalan perlahan, tak ingin Chanyeol terbangun karena bising yang ia ciptakan.

Tangannya menganggapai laci, meraba raba isinya dan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Ia mendapatkannya, selebaran kertas medis kesehatan member. Sayangnya kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, tak kah ia dari dulu harusnya sudah melihat sikap aneh Chanyeol yang berkelanjutan sejak pemeriksaan medis teratur member. Bodohnya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, matanya susah payah membuatnya agar tak terisak. "Leukimia?"

_The Same Think_

Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu mengapa Chanyeol mulai menjauhi member lain dan mulai tak lagi sering tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Jam berdentang, meninggalkan tiap detik waktu dan menggantikannya dengan detik detik baru. Memberitahukan bahwa waktu akan terus berjalan, dan akan terus seperti itu.

"Sarapan!" Kyungsoo memekik dari meja makan, berteriak berharap member lain dapat mendengarnya.

Yang pertama datang adalah Luhan, datang dengan menggerek kakinya malas. "Sarapan apa kita pagi ini?"

"Seperti kemarin," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Ah hyung, bisakah kau bangunkan member yang lain?"

Luhan mengangguk samar, kemudian berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. "Dasar mereka memang pemalas."

_TheSameThink_

"Kau kenapa Yeoll?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir, menatap wajah polos yang termenung tanpa memakan makanannya. "Kau sakit?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol tersentak, menatap Baekhyun gelagapan. "Maaf, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Kau sakit?" Jongin membeo ucapan Baekhyun, ikut menatap Chanyeol khawatir. "Kau terlihat dalam kondisi kesehatan buruk belakangan ini?"

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab hanya tersenyum saja kemudian menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Aku baik, hanya tak ada selera makan."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kecewa, kecewa Chanyeol tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Makan saja Yeoll, aku tahu kau sakit."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum dan kemudian memakan makanannya sedikit sedikit.

"Hari ini kita ada jadwal?" Tanya Chen setelah menyeruput air minumnya, menatap Suho dan Kris bergantian.

"Tentu saja," Suho tersenyum simpul, "ada mubank hari ini."

"Aku lelah..." Lay merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Bisa tidak kita istirahat, sehari saja..."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol tak akan ikut memaksakan diri menuju panggung. Ia takut akan terjadi apa apa. Ia diam saja sejak ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang sakit, menutup mulutnya rapat rapat. Bahkan pada Chanyeol.

Namun dibelakang itu Kyungsoo khawatir, sangat.

_TheSameThink_

Penonton bersorak panik, menyerukan nama seorang Park Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Kawanan penonton berlari mendekati panggung, namun dicegat oleh petugas.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan mic dari mulutnya, menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Kakinya bergerak cepat mendatangi Chanyeol. Ya, anak itu pingsan. Begitu saja, didepan semua penonton.

"Bodoh," Kyungsoo memaki untuk dirinya sendiri. "Harusnya tak kubiarkan tadi kau ikut."

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengikuti Kris yang memapah tubuh Chanyeol, membawanya kebelakang backstage. Sedangkan member lain mengikuti dibelakang, tak melanjutkan lagu mereka dan lebih memilih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melenguh samar saat tubuhnya disenderkan disebuah Kursi. Tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat, membuat member lain semakin khawatir.

Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol membawa tubuh tinggi itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Sakit hyung," Chanyeol berdesis ditelinga Baekhyun, terdengar begitu miris. "Sakit..."

"Apa yang sakit Yeoll?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol, menenangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar kuat.

"Semuanya," Chanyeol meringgis setelah mengatakannya meremas rambutnya semakin kuat. Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Kita kerumah sakit?" Jongin menoleh pada Suho, berharap sang leader mengiyakan.

Suho tak langsung menjawab, kemudian menatap kerumunan penonton diluar. Ia berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian mengangguk. "Cepat siapkan mobil!"

"Euhmm," Chanyeol melenguh kemudian menutup matanya kuat. "Sakit..."

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang yeoll," Baekhyun berbisik, ia hampir terisak. "Tahanlah."

"Yeoll," Kyungsoo mendekati keduanya, kemudian menaruh tangannya di pundak Chanyeol perlahan.

"Euhm," Chanyeol melenguh ada godam berat dikepalanya hingga dirinya sendiri tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya sendiri. "Hyung!"

Bau anyir terkuak, darah merembes dari hidung Park Chanyeol. Chen menghampirinya memberikan sekotak tisu. Saat member lain hendak mendekati Chanyeol, Suho segera melarang. "Jangan mengerumuninya, jika begitu ia tak bisa bernapas."

Baekhyun sigap mengambil tisu itu menyumbatnya (?) Dihidup Chanyeol, berusaha mengurangi darah yang keluar. Tapi hingga setengah tisu itu habis, darah tetap keluar. Dan Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Bruk

Kepala Chanyeol jatuh pada pundak Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Begitu pula member lainnya.

"Dimana mobilnya?!" Kris berseru marah ketika belum ada tanda tanda managernya membawa mobil.

"Maaf terlalu lama," manager hyung datang tergesa, "sudah kusiapkan didepan."

"Yeoll," Baekhyun terisak pada akhirnya mengelus kepala Chanyeol sebelum tubuh itu diangkat kembali oleh Kris.

_TBC_

Hua! Fict apa ini?! Kenapa gaje sekali, reviewnya minta ye... Hehe..


End file.
